Hurricane Eyes
by Prydferth
Summary: She'd been found in a swamp, naked and cold. She was assumed dead. They had sworn to protect her, unaware of her importance, her danger. Jojen felt her importance, but so did others. Why did the Lannisters want her, how was she connected to the Lady of Light, why was Stannis craving her head on a spike. All they knew was that they couldn't let her get into the wrong hands. JojenXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Why does he always do that?" Bran asked Meera as they sat around the fire.

She was absent minded whittling a piece of wood, receiving great joy from the distraction away from the tense atmosphere that surrounded them as they took camp for the night. Bran had been sat by the fire as Osha and Rickon spoke of adventure and knights, Hodor away in the distance. He had been awaiting Jojen for a while now, wanting to discuss his dreams further, the three eyed raven, the wolves, but Jojen had disappeared into the tent over an hour ago, and he still hadn't emerged.

"Do what?" Meera finally looked up with a sceptical eye, briefly stopping the movement of the small dagger in her palm.

"Stay with her. Why?" he glanced briefly at the tent and Meera sighed.

"It's not like that. She's just, a bit, volatile. She needs to be kept calm, and only Jojen is capable of it with enough effect. Otherwise things get a bit…hectic" she began whittling again.

"Why?" Bran wasn't convinced.

"What difference does it make anyway? If it wasn't for you we'd all be back in the Grey Water watch, safe, not risking our lives with travelling and going north, not risking setting her off"

"Her temper can't be that bad"

"It's not her temper we worry about" Meera sighed and got up, storming off from the small group, probably to find game in the nearby woods. Earning an angry glance from Osha.

"Don't worry Little Lord, I've heard of girls like her up north. We're safe, so long as the frog boy keeps her calm. It's all fine" Osha smiled, her eyes betraying her.

"But I don't understand!"

Meera stormed through the forest, using a branch to hit the tree trunks as she passed. She didn't need the Stark boy to know about the girl, they needed to keep her a secret. If word got out about what she could do then she'd be hunted, they'd rather her dead than taken by the wrong hands.

It had all started three years ago, Jojen is who found her, in the swamp water naked and cold, barely alive. They'd carried her back to their modest home, fed her, clothed her. Their father seemed to know of her capabilities before they'd experienced it.

"I'm taking her in as a ward, we need to keep her safe" he'd said to them. They soon understood why.

It was about four moons into her stay when it had occurred the first time, Jojen had been out walking when a wolf had approached him snarling. This was of no worry to him, he was good with animals. The animal pounced and he moved easily, but before he could calm the beast he heard it whimpering, curling onto the ground with its eyes shut tight. It stopped breathing.

Jojen turned around to search for what caused it, he was confused to say the least. He heard it, a snapping of twigs, and from the corner of his eye he saw a flourish of matted auburn hair disappearing behind a tree. It was her.

This kept happening, she protected them all even if the threat was miniscule. They didn't understand it. They didn't understand her. They didn't know from who or where she came. But they kept her safe, like their father said.

"It doesn't have to be like this you know" Jojen said, looking at the girl that sat opposite him in the small tent.

"What do you mean?" her voice was airy and soft.

"You don't have to hide all the time, you can talk to them. They're not bad people" he tried to reason with her, she was too protective.

"You know how I am, all I need is a funny look and I'm set off. I don't want to risk it"

"But you've been doing fine! You only broke two men on the journey here, criminals they were, it was fine"

"No. I don't want to risk it Jojen" she sighed, looking at her palms.

"What if I leave right now? Get up and leave this tent, you can't pretend you won't follow, you always do. And then you can meet them, they're good people, they can help!"

"You wouldn't do that."

"And why wouldn't i?"

Jojen regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. This could either end extremely nicely or extremely badly, and at the current place and time he didn't want either. She looked up at him, making the first eye contact of the evening and smirked.

"Not here" he reasoned

"You didn't complain last time"

"That was different"

"Was it?"

Before he could retort he felt it. It started like last time, warmth tightening in the pit of his stomach, a fluttering feeling, his palms got clammy and a layer of moisture emerged on his skin, he growled, he bit the inside of his cheek to avoid it. She sat there, smirking, eyes not leaving his face as he endured her torture. The tightening continued, it was more evident now, burning. His breath became short pants. It was inevitable now, he'd have to hope the others wouldn't notice and endure the uncomfortable moistness in his trousers for the remainder of the evening. He hated and loved the sensation too much, he wanted it to end but at the same time his conflicted thoughts willed it to continue.

Then suddenly it stopped.

She let out a soft chuckle as he calmed slightly, tasting copper in his mouth from the grip his teeth held on his flesh. He opened his eyes to look at her. Her head was tilted to the side, eyes wide and deep blue, small mouth stretched into a grin. Her slender shoulders were covered by the matted tendrils of hair that overwhelmed her small frame. He sighed.

"Do you still want to leave?" her voice floated between them.

"I never do" he sighed and flopped onto his back, extending his arms to engulf her and willing her to sleep. She needed to be kept calm, it was getting worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Jojen finally emerged from the tent, after willing the girl to slumber. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair and began to approach the group. Only to feel a hand grab his arm, it was Meera.

"The boy's started asking questions" she informed him, her voice stern.

"What have you told him?"

"That he should leave it alone, that she's dangerous" Jojen simply nodded.

"It's about time we coax her out. I know she's scared but she can't avoid them the whole trip"

"What did you have in mind?"

Jojen smiled.

They sat by the fire with the others, everyone else went about their business while Meera and Jojen shared a knowing glance. It would start now. They both knew it to be deviant, maybe even cruel. But to coax her out of her residence in the tent meant to make her meet the group, their whole purpose for the trip. It needed to be done, because she wouldn't meet them herself, and the sooner the better.

Jojen took a small dagged from his boot, and traced a thin line on his inner forearm, just enough pressure to draw blood. It would be soon now. The others looked at him suspiciously, but before they could say anything, Meera screamed. She screamed and ran into the forest, though she didn't go far before she stopped and broke some branches and made noises reminiscent of a fight.

"Meera!" Jojen screamed, raising up, the blood on his arm dripped leaving a few crimson droplet on the ground. He followed Meera. The others stood too, confused, and poised. That's when they heard it.

Clementine has heard it, the screams and the shouting, she had sensed it and it had woken her. She grabbed the ragged cloth shawl and quickly shoved it over her scarcely clothed form, and got out of the tent. They were in danger. She ran to the fire, and the others stared. She could see small crimson droplets in her peripheral vision and she crouched, her fingers rubbed the liquid and she smelt it. Jojen.

"Where are they?" she asked, her voice determined.

Everyone stared, but nobody answered.

"Where are they?!" she demanded now, her voice raised and the wind began howling around them.

"They went into the forest" Bran said slowly.

"Which way?!" the fallen leaves around her feet began swirling in the wind.

Jojen and Meera watched from the forest line, their plan had worked.

"We need to stop her now, it's getting too tense" Meera spoke.

"Yes, I'll go first. She'll be calmer if she sees me first" Jojen responded.

He set a foot out of the forest line, that's when he noticed that Osha had rounded on her, a knife in hand, pointed at her. He did what he knew he had to, he ran. The run there felt like eternity to him, he needed to intervene before someone was hurt, he barely made it. He reached her and didn't stop running, grasping her waist and throwing himself to the floor with her in tow.

"Jojen? Are you hurt? Where's Meera?" she asked him

"We're fine, we wanted to get you out"

"You lied? Don't you understand what you could have caused? I could have killed someone!"

"But you didn't, you have more control then you'll admit to yourself"

"Your blood, I found your blood!"

"It's nothing, really" he rolled up his sleeve and showed her the thin wound, she proceeded to inspect it, checking for any dirt or small stones. She noted that it was too neat to have been an attack or an accident, it was made purposefully. He had done it. She looked up to his eyes, then she licked his wound. And right before his eyes it healed. She truly was an odd girl.

Meera stood with the remainder of the group.

"This is Clementine" she announced "I'm sorry for the circumstances you met her under but she would have refused otherwise, she's really not that bad"

Clem stood up, brushed herself off and smiled at the group.

"You can call me Clem"


	3. Chapter 3

"What is she still doing here anyway?" Osha grumbled, it had been two weeks and she still hadn't warmed up to the girl.

"Jojen says she's special and we need to look after her, that she can help when we get to the North" Bran explained while being pulled along beside here.

"Besides, I like her" he continues.

"like her? You _like_ her?! She could kill us all with a flick of that tiny wrist!"

"She wont, Jojen said-"

"_Jojen_ said? Of course Jojen said so! He'll bloody well say anything as long as she keeps sucking his-"

Osha's ranting was cut short as the group halted to a stop.

"I can hear them" Meera whispered to the group, as usual her and Jojen lead the way. Clem stayed back, she knew her presence wasn't appreciated.

"How close are they?" Jojen asked his sister, eyes scanning the treeline.

Clem sensed them too, she could feel them, near.

_Approximately 14 metres away. Three of them. Two males, one female. But no, there were four heartbeats, one fainter than the others. With child. She could smell their sweat, stale, damp. Wildlings, possibly. But why here, why so far from home?_

"There's three of them, the woman is with child" she croaked up from behind the halted group.

"Of course, she's bloody psychic too" Osha mumbled.

The crunching of leaves signified their approach, slowly, no weapons drawn. This wasn't an attack. The group soon noticed how ill the woman looked, pale, grey, skin wet with a sticky kind of sweat.

"What do you want from us?" questioned Jojen, ever the calm interrogator.

"The girl, her help" The first male spoke up, voice just more than a whisper. None of the three would look at her, their heads bent and bodies would cower when she looked at them.

"I can't help you" Clem stepped forward, beside Jojen.

"My wife, she is with child. She is very ill, the child is broken, and she will die soon if-"

"No. I can't help you"

"You need to help them Clem, she looks really sick!" Bran piped up.

"No, I won't play God. If the child and the mother are to die, then that shall be their fate"

"What difference will it make? Two wildlings living longer?"

"You're but a child, you don't understand"

"And you do? You've never birthed a child, never felt the love of a mother to their child. I must live!" The pregnant woman spoke now, her voice shaking and she cried with desperation. They locked eyes.

"Fine, but this was your decision. You bare the consequence"

Suddenly the woman fell to the floor, as if possessed. Their eyes never separated. She began shaking, an unhealthy convulsing that would have surely broken her back. The two men panicked, tried to hold her still, but it continued. The woman left out a scream, her back arching.

"Stop! Stop! For the love of the old God's please stop!" the woman's husband pleaded.

The screaming continued, the woman's swollen stomach moved, and ungodly movement. It looked as though the unborn child's limbs pressed and prodded, begging for a release from the mother's body. She continued to scream, now trying to hold her stomach.

"Clementine, stop this now." Jojen spoke. And stop she did. The woman stopped screaming, unconscious on the ground.

"It has stopped, but the child is dead. The mother will live healthily now. She wanted to live, and live she will, but not with her child"

The Reed siblings were shocked. Never had she been this cruel. They need to move fast, before it's too late.


End file.
